Senator and Jedi
by Jay K. Elle
Summary: When their kiss is abruptly broken up during "Hostage Crisis" by the appearance of Bail Organa and C3P0, Anakin and Padme find... another thing to do while Anakin is hiding under the desk. Smut. A/P


**Here's a little one-shot that's been floating around in my head. It's RATED M so if you can't read this, don't.**

**Just a little FYI before the story starts:**

**During the episode Hostage Crisis, there's a scene between Anakin and Padme acting like an actual married couple. They're bickering over their love and devotion to each other, complaining about the rules they have to face because their jedi and senator. Just after Anakin gives his lightsaber to Padme and in the middle of a (heated) kiss, Organa and C3P0 interrupt. This is how I think the meeting would have went had the tv show not been meant for kids.**

**Of course, I do not own Star Wars. I just like to play in the universe.**

* * *

The kiss was broken up abruptly.

And it had just started to grow passionate, demanding, needy. His hand had been just about to wrap around the nape of her neck, resting just below her hair line, and her's had been just about to travel up his back, to eventually wind into his thick and curly hair. They had just been on the brink of starting a gentle war with their mouths, each one desperately trying to one up the other.

Then that _voice_. That metallic, prattling, accented voice that belonged to the one machine that had caught them in the act many times, and almost many more.

"But, Senator Organa... It just wouldn't be-"

Padme's lips were off his in a second, and her hushed voice was quickly commanding him to hide. The closest thing to both of them was the durasteel desk at their sides, and, as they both seemed to have the same idea, Anakin was hurriedly shuffled into the alcove. Padme swiftly slipped into the chair when her eyes landed on the cylindrical shape that was Anakin's lightsaber, so she rolled forward, grasping it in one hand and pulling it into her lap just as the door was palmed open.

"I apologize for my abruptness…" Senator Organa began.

"Oh, Senator Organa, how good to see you. What is it?" Despite Padme's resting position in the desk chair, her breath still came out as rushed, surprised, and, if he might add to his bemusement, a tad bit hoarse. A smug smile broke out on the jedi knight's face despite the predicament the both of them were in, pride and complacency overruling the possible humiliation and embarrassment of having to explain the situation had they been found out.

However, always the one to push the limits, overstep the boundaries, and (Obi-wan would definitely add) find a way around the rules -the small amount of time the two lovers ever got to see each other would be the rules in this case- Anakin found he could use the current situation, however uncomfortable, to its full capability.

So his hands started to roam.

From the depths of darkness, he fingered the hem of his precious senator's dress, eventually sliding his hands under the silky fabric to grasp at her ankles, which were crossed in a complete ladylike, however inconvenient, way.

Padme's hands slipped from around the lightsaber to grasp at the arm rests of the chair as she was suddenly forced to shift from her comfortable sitting position at the ministrations of her husband kneeling at her feet. She glanced down at him, casting him an annoyed, albeit curious look to see what he was up to.

Anakin looked back up at her innocently, eyes wide with an I'm-not-doing-anything-wrong glimmer in the blue irises that often was far from the truth as his fingers wound around her ankles and started to slowly travel up her calves.

"Senator Philo has called a meeting in the lobby… Padme?"

The woman in question hummed in response and diverted her from her husband and look up at the man in front of her. Senator Organa took a step closer to the desk, eyes questioning in a concerned way.

"Is everything alright?"

Padme swallowed, suddenly aware of the trailing fingers grazing over her skin. Force, everything was _not _alright. Not with Anakin under her desk, fully aware of what he was doing and when, and definitely not with the feeling that she knew exactly where his fingers were eventually going to stop. "Yes. Yes of course, Bail. Everything's fine." She managed to say.

Though seemingly unconvinced, the good Senator of Alderaan nodded and instead continued to prattle on about what originally had brought him into the office. Padme shot another look at her husband, who quietly snickered in response and broke eye contact to instead focus on the matters that were, quite literally, at hand.

Curling his fingers, Anakin let his fingertips and nails drag softly across the senator's skin, raising gooseflesh in their wake. When he hit a particularly sensitive spot behind her knee, he felt her muscles stiffen as her breath hitched and pulse jumped.

He knew she ticklish. And she knew he knew. Anakin saw the intake of breath through the subtle shift of her chest. She held it there, surely waiting for the attack of his fingers against the sensitive spot and the beginning of the inevitable fight to remain calm.

Instead, to a visible relief, Anakin moved on. He could get her laughter anytime he chose; right now, he wanted those delicious sounds, muffled and covered up, coming from her throat. His fingers travelled deeper into the folds of his wife's dress, caressing the warm skin of her thighs.

Cramping sensations in his legs forced the man to momentarily stop. He pulled away, shifting his position to a more comfortable kneeling one, and Force-pulled the chair closer to him, until Padme's torso was just about touching the edge of the desk and he was completely hidden from sight. Above him, his wife gasped, slipping both hands to the edge of the table to make it seem like she had deliberately moved the chair. Anakin couldn't help but snicker again as he waited for her to settle comfortably.

He moved her skirts aside, draping the blue and purple fabric over her knees so that a good portion of her legs were visible. He once more passed his fingertips over the back of her knees, for good measure, but he didn't linger there, instead choosing to move on to pick up where he left off.

He didn't need to spread her legs for her. She did it on her own. As his fingertips trailed across her inner thighs, Padme, ever the courteous one, widened her position to accommodate his trek. Smiling, Anakin pressed closer so that he was kneeling directly in between her planted feet.

His fingers finally reached their goal, and as he slipped the thin pale fabric of her underwear aside, he could detect her need coming off her in waves. Padme froze at the feeling of her undergarments being shifted for better accommodation and her hands tightened into fists atop her desk in response. Bail Organa looked at her suspiciously. Slowing his talk to a stop, he glanced at C3P0, who returned the look with a blank and unblinking stare.

"S-Shall I come back? Or let you get your bearings? You can meet us in the lobby when you are… ready." He said, stoic.

Padme nodded. As she was just about to say something, she felt her husband's head close the proximity between them. She felt his tongue dart out, and she gasped, startled.

"Y-Yes. Please." She stuttered. "If you wouldn't mind."

Anakin's fingers pressed just below her clit as his tongue repeated the action, and she fought another startled jolt from racking through her body.

Bail Organa nodded, swallowed uncomfortably, then turned around to leave with C3P0 at his heels. As the door closed, Padme let her head drop into her palms, face and neck reddening with embarrassment.

Then Anakin's teeth grazed across her core, and her attention once more fell on him.

"A-Ani." She stammered.

"I was hoping to have finished you before he left." The jedi knight breathed, slowly returning to contentedly lick and nip at her nethers. His fingers danced along the insides of her thighs, tickling her, sending pulses of pleasure to further build her want for him. When his hand returned to her mound, spreading her to let his tongue explore further, he felt her hand come from its place on the desk and tangle into his hair, pushing his face further between her legs.

"How long do you think we have?" Anakin asked from his confines, pulling back slightly. Padme sighed as his breath whirled against her heated skin, and she had to take a few moments to register his question.

"Five. Maybe ten." She replied lazily.

"Good."

It was the only response she got before her chair was pushed backwards and the contact was broken. Sliding out from under the desk and straightening to his full height, the jedi grabbed both her hands and pulled her from the chair -the lightsaber, forgotten, clanged to the floor- and planted a searing kiss on her lips. She tasted herself on him (a bit of a turn on, actually) as their tongues fought for dominance and teeth clicked gently across each other. Padme only slightly registered the fact that she was being turned around so that her back was to the desk, so it was a surprise when she suddenly found herself seated on the edge of it. Anakin's hands slipped down to her sides, squeezing her hips slightly and beckoning her to wrap her legs around him.

The dress was rucked up even further -honestly, Naboo's royalty needed simpler clothing- and Padme's underwear where gone in an instant, torn away by Anakin's mechno in a desperation to _get on with it_. As Padme struggled to navigate her husband's robes -honestly, _those_ needed to be simpler too- she found the laces of his trousers and undid them with nimble-fingered skill. Palming his hardened length, Padme elicited a delicious moan from her husband against her mouth.

Padme removed her hand and instead placed it on his shoulder, finding purchase against the armor and using it to pull her husband ever so closer against her needy body. Anakin picked up her slack, unwillingly removing one hand from her body to guide himself into her folds. He felt her shudder against him, and their kiss grew more desperate, if that was even possible, as Padme's legs curled further around his body to link ankles together behind his back.

He set the pace as they rocked back and forth. Slowly building up, _speeding_ up, to ignite the heated, needy flame between the Jedi and senator. The kiss broke, desperation for oxygen finally overcoming the need for contact, and Padme's head fell back when he hit that one perfect spot, and her hand's tightened into white knuckled fists in his dark robes and her hips bucked forward to meet with his one last time…

Anakin's mouth found haven on his wife's exposed neck and there he nibbled and sucked, encouraging her to go through with the orgasm, that he would be right there with her…

She shuddered against him, burning electricity firing through her body and she shut her eyes, watching streaks flit across her eyelids. Anakin had to tighten his grip around her body to ensure not only that she didn't fall backwards, but that they both got that last bit of pleasure. When she started constricting around him however, he pushed into her one last time, to the hilt, and gripped her dress fiercely as his own body shuddering as he emptied himself and filled her.

Padme's hands fell from his robes to support her leaning back on the desk. Anakin, spent, let his head fall onto her shoulder as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Lifting one hand, the senator gently carded through his damp curls.

"Do you believe me now?"

* * *

**Fin.**

**I'd like to know what you thought. I haven't really dabbled to much in the smutty part of writing, so please leave your comments. :)**

**Love, from Jay.**


End file.
